Wind That Runs On The Hills
by Cookiecoolcat
Summary: Wind was sure he was living the dream. He had no one to look after, but him self. That all changed one day when he meet a she-cat by the name of Silence of Stary Night. Now he finds himself with a hardest choice of his life: Join Silence in the Tribe of Dark Hills, or live his worry-free life.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Big thanks to Kira-QueenOfDarkeness for letting me adopt this story.**

**Watcher of Bright Stars** – Winding Trails- pale gray tom with silver, green eyes, fairly old.

(Called Star watcher [She-Cats] Star Gazer [Tom] Healer and leader. Is only called by his/her original when speaking to Star Hunters)

**Star Watcher To-Be** – River were Tall Birds Hunt- Tortoiseshell she-cat, blind in left eye, eyes are deep blue.

**Field Hunters**

Light of Rising Sun – Ginger tom with green eyes, has white diamond marking on forehead.

Falling Stones – Orange tom with gray eyes

Wind Swept Meadows – Dark brown she-cat with golden eyes, sister Shadow of Hunting Eagle

To-be - Pool Were Gold Fish Swim

Ravens Feather – Rust colored tom with amber eyes

Tall Shadows – Auburn colored tom with dark grey eyes

To-be - Fox that runs in Snow

Silence of Starry Night – White and Gray she-cay with deep gold eyes

**Den Guards**

Shadow of Hunting Eagle – Tall black she-cat with golden eyes, top part of left ear missing, sister Wind Swept Meadows.

To-be - Falling Sun

Broken Stones – Jet black tom with striking Hazel and green eyes.

Shattered Ice – Black tabby She-cat with pale green eyes

Shatter Stones – Dark Brown tom with pale blue eyes

**To Be's**

Falling Sun – Tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes eyes

Fox that runs in Snow – Black and white tom silver eyes

Pool Were Gold Fish Swim – Black Tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Queens**

Rising Of First Star – Pale blue tabby with green eyes, doesn't have any kits just stays to help the others

Rising Clouds – Pure white she-cat, grey gold eyes.

kits – Small Birds Feather- White she-cat like her mother blue eyes

Fox that Sings at Dawn – Pale gray black she-cat hazel eyes. Mate Shatter Stones

Expecting

Humming Jays – Dark bluish black she-cat gold and silver eyes. Mate Tall Shadows

Kits – Falling Ash- auburn tom silver eyes Rising Mist black she-cat silver eyes.

**Wise Ones**

Feather of Clever Bird – Once beautiful molted tabby she-cat, now blind

Wings of Fallen Eagle – Dull brown tom, bright hazel eyes

Clover – Joined Tribe, was a loner, splotched tabby blue eyes she-cat

**Cats outside of clan**

Haze Star – Leader of Storm Clan. Light gray tabby Tom hazel eyes

Fly Tail – Storm clan medic cat, light brown and black tom with gray eyes

Spotted Nose – skinny white and brown she-cat pale green eyes

Grover – Calico tom with green eyes

Sage – Nice Loner, often comes around tribe for no reason

Wind – Orange tabby tom one green eye and one hazel eye

Falling Feathers – Calico tom with ocean blue eyes exiled from clan, accused of murdering Weeping Willows

**Note: Star Hunters are the past cats that have died and now hunt with the stars. Before you become a Field Hunter or a Den Guard you must travel to Silver Stone (a large silver stone that if you sleep by it allows you to speak with the Star Hunters) in the large cave in tumble stones (just a bunch of tumbled stones in the hills).**


	2. Prologue

**Note: Big thanks to Kira-QueenOfDarkeness for letting me adopt this story.**

**Prologue**

"Let me go with you," the tortoise shell she-cat begged, "I've only been to silver stone twice."

"No, I need to speak to the Star Hunters," he paused, looking at her, "_Alone._"

"The tribe needs you here, if something happened like if Humming jays has her kits then, what would happen no one would be here to help her," he said, picking through some herbs.

"I know it's just I would really like to speak with the Star Hunters again," her voice begging to rise in frustration, "Please ju-."

"No," he snapped angrily, "Do you not understand that we can't both go, if we do the clan won't have a leader or a healer," his voice filling with anger.

"You will stay here and that's final," he said watching her angrily walk off.

**Next Day**

"All tribe members gather beneath the high ledge," the pale toms voice range through the cave.

Slowly the cats came out of the smaller caves and gathered beneath the ledge. He watched as Rising Clouds kit scampered around Ravens Feather's paws. Rising clouds had not said who the father of Small Birds Feather was, but everyone thought it was Ravens Feather. They were always close and he always seemed to be around the kit when he wasn't hunting or patrolling.

"I will be going to Silver Stone today," He started watching the cats bellow, "I will be gone for two days and-," he was cut off by Light of Rising Sun.

"What if Humming Jays has her kits then who will help her?" His question was followed by concerned mummers.

"River were Tall Bird hunts, will still be here, and Rising of First Star will also be here," he said, the cats all nodded, "I will be leaving now." And with that he leaped down from the high ledge.

He started to excite the cave when a soft meow came, "Be careful."

He turned around to see Clover sitting by the Wise ones den. Clover had joined the clan before attack of Ice Clan and had been wounded in the hind leg causing her to limp. She had joined the Wise Ones after trying to hunt and ended up almost being Eagle food.

"I will," he said looking at the pretty splotched tabby, he had always liked her she was kind and told wonderful stories. They had become close friends after the battle with Ice clan when she saved the clan from Red Star. The blood thirsty tom had attacked the tribe insisting they leave and give their territory up.

When he said they would never leave, Red Star attacked the tribe. He was fighting a dark brown tom when he saw Clover run away. He had assumed she was abandoning them. But, later when they were about to give up and run. Clover reappeared with the Storm clan leader, Haze Star, and some warriors. If not for her they would have lost and he probably would have died.

"Just don't make me go get Haze Star again," She meowed playfully.

"I won't," he said with a smile and walked away.

At Silver Stone

"Wow," he was always amazed at the beauty of silver stone.

He laid down next to the stone his tail tip touching the stone. His eyes closed he felt himself slowly drift into sleep.

The next thing he knew was he was laying down in soft grass. He took a deep breath it always smelled amazing. It was sweet but not too sweet just right, the smell made him feel drowsy. He looked around he was surrounded by fields of soft grass, and flowers. He loved it here, when he came here he never wanted to leave.

"You will come here eventually," Said a honey sweet voice, he turned around to see a beautiful silver and brown she-cat, her fur was sparkly, and her eyes were like small moons.

"Fading Echos," he purred, she walked over to him.

"How have you been, _Star Gazer_," she said smiling, trying to hold back a laugh.

Fading Echos had died in battle with Ice Clan. She was his sister and they had been very close. Her mate Hawks Feather had also died in the battle. Her son, Falling Sun, had survived but was given a scar all the way down his back, he had not thought that he would survive.

"You're supposed to call me Winding Trails, not Star Gazer," he said smiling happily.

"It feels strange to call you Winding Trails, I still think of you as my leader," her voice suddenly very sad.

"I miss Falling Sun so much," she looked down, "I miss them all, but I miss my son, so much it hurts."

"Winding Trails you're here," a new voice come from his off left. He turned around to see Hallow Stone.

The dark calico tom walked over to him, the tom was one of the eldest Wise Ones in Star tribe. He was from the original tribe cats. The tom had been many battles, the one every kit learned about was battle of blood hunters, they were the dark Wise Ones they wanted cats to learn to kill not fight, kill.

"We don't have time to talk about family and feeling's," he said looking at Fading Echos.

Fading Echos looked at him, "Death will ride on the feathers of the dark eagle," she stated plainly.

"Only the silent wind can save the cats of clans and tribes, from the destruction of the rising storm," Hallow Stone finished.


End file.
